Devil's Dance Floor
by Weasley's Revenge
Summary: They are both going to Hell, they might as well have fun doing it. TIVA set between S3 and S4. Songfic, but not in the traditional sense.


**AN:** Oh dear me it has been a while since I've updated anything! Well this is a songfic (my first and probably last) I don't really enjoy songfics, but this was my prompt. The song is by Flogging Molly.

_**"Devil's Dance Floor"**___

Her breath began to speak  
As she stood right in front of me  
The colour of her eyes  
Were the colour of insanity  
Crushed beneath her wave  
Like a ship, I could not reach her shore  
We're all just dancers on the Devil's Dance Floor

Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
Swing a little more, a little more next to me  
Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor

Pressed against her face  
I could feel her insecurity  
Her mother'd been a drunk  
And her father was obscurity  
But nothin' ever came  
From a life that was a simple one  
So pull yourself together girl  
And have a little fun

Well she took me by the hand  
I could see she was a fiery one  
Her legs ran all the way  
Up to heaven and past Avalon  
Tell me somethin' girl, what it is you have in store  
She said come with me now  
On the Devil's Dance Floor

Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
Swing a little more, a little more next to me  
Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor  
Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor

Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
Swing a little more, a little more next to me  
Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor

The apple now is sweet  
Oh much sweeter than it ought to be  
Another little bite  
I don't think there is much hope for me  
The sweat beneath her brow  
Travels all the way  
An' headin' south  
This bleedin' heart's cryin'  
Cause there's no way out

Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
Swing a little more, a little more next to me  
Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor

Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
Swing a little more, a little more next to me  
Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor  
Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor  
Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor

He doesn't really know why he is here. Really he should be at home, anywhere but here. The place he has spent so much of his time—work. But he can't stay away. This place holds too many memories—both good and bad, and most of the good are now tinged with regret. Kate is dead, Gibbs is in Mexico, and he doesn't really know right from wrong any more.

He had loved her—at one point. He knows that. It has been a year since they were on that roof, and he still misses her.And he loves Gibbs like a father. It has been a week since he departed with Mike Franks for a beach in Mexico. He laughs, a bitter laugh of resentment because nothing makes sense.

"Something funny, Tony?" He is face to face with Ziva David. She has snuck up on him again. It should surprise him that he is not the only one here at one AM, but it doesn't. She keeps looking at him expecting an answer. One that she knows she will never get.

He does not know what possess him to do it, but he leans down and kisses her. Slow and soft and pleading. Later he would tell her it was because of her eyes. The way they sparkled in the dim light. He doesn't care that they are breaking all of the rules.

They are too much for each other--lost in the precious oblivion of giving in. It is cliché, but in that moment he is the happiest he's been in a steady stretch. He has wanted to kiss her as long as he's known her. He has always prevented himself from doing so, even he knows the ramifications it will have, but he is past caring. She kisses him as well, but he can feel her holding back. When they break for air, she looks worried.

"My father…" He puts a finger to her lips and kisses her again.

"Have a little fun." This time she kisses him. She's going to Hell anyway she might as well have a good time doing it. She grabs his hand and lets out an uncharacteristic giggle. She leads him to the elevator where she hits the emergency stop, and they return to their kissing with renewed fervor. He goes to remove her pants and she stops him with an almost inaudible grunt.

"Not here."

"But—"

"My place. I can't do this here where—it's his. It always will be." The weight of the name she will not say hangs between them. It is still too close, and he has a feeling that _this_ would not be happening if they both weren't so near the breaking point. This time it is he who hits the emergency stop. The elevator shudders to life as it takes them lower to the parking garage. He lets her lead him to her car, and, even though it hurts his masculinity, he lets her drive. She is fast, no nonsense, and just as vomit inducing as he remembers. They arrive at her house in record time.

Part of him knows that what they're doing is wrong, but the other part, the larger more selfish part, is telling him that it shouldn't matter. It is a simple act of rebellion, their way of telling Gibbs that they don't need him, and it backfires because now he is in love with his partner. What was meant to be a one night stand has lasted a summer, and now there's no way out.

They are both going to Hell, they might as well have fun doing it.

**AN: **This may be a good time to tell all of you that I will be taking a quick siesta from FF. My life is insane, and a close family friend just passed on Friday. I should be back before the end of the month, but please don't worry.


End file.
